A Certain Unscientific Day
by SweetIchigoDaisuki
Summary: On a certain day, 4 couples emerge in Academy City. These chapters will be interconnected with each other, so look out for hints in each chapter which will eventually form the bonus chapter 5! Couples featured: Touma x Mikoto, Kuroko x Tsuchimikado, Index x Stiyl, Last Order x Accelerator. Rated M for lemon, which will not be shown in all ... :P
1. Touma x Mikoto

Part 1: Touma x Mikoto  
~• Such Misfortune! •~

Tags: Vanilla, Schoolgirl, First Time, Childish Underwear...(!?)

"Summer homework... summer homework..." the boy flipped through everything in his room but he couldn't find his Maths reference book. "Touma~ I'm hungry!" A Sister complained from the top of Touma's bed. "Index! Didn't I just let you have pudding!?" He scolded. "You even had my share too," he muttered a bit more quietly. "I don't care! I'm hungry I'm hungry I'm hungry!" Index rolled on his just-made bed, messing it up. "O-oi! Stop giving me more trouble than I already have! I get it already! I'll go buy food, OK? Look after the house! Don't make a mess, understand?" Index nodded enthusiastically. Food was all she needed. Shortly after Touma left, she fell asleep immediately, not realizing someone was knocking on the door.

~•~•~•~•~

"I wonder if this is enough for her?" Touma exited the convenience store holding a plastic bag containing 3 pudding, 2 cartons of milk and hotdog buns, one for himself. "Aish..." he sighed. "This feels like deja vu from a year ago... nothing will happen this year, will there?" Just as he finished the last word, he saw a familiar girl walking in his direction. At that moment, the wind blew, revealing... striped panties!? Blushing, he looked up to find Misaka... his heart skipped a beat. Noticing the size of the girl, Touma realize it was actually Misaka's sister, No. 20001. "Did you see that? Misaka asks as Misaka looks at you shyly." Touma gulped, stepping towards her. "Uh, no..." talk about misfortune. He tripped and fell onto... her chest!?  
Then, he heard sparks... "What do you think you're doing, huh...?" Her voice was backuped with a killing aura and sparks. "YOU... PERVERT!" she charged towards him, preparing to zap him to death. "W-wait! Hold on! Birib- no, Misaka-sa-" Touma raised his right hand, rendering Misaka's power useless, but at the same time...

SPLASH!

The stuff he bought spilled all over him... "Such misfortune!" He cried, stepping back. Apparently, his taboo phrase was working great today. "Huuuuh?" Touma flinched and turned to his back timidly. A scary looking face glared in response. "What do you think you're doing, you Level 0!? Bumping into me, Steel Hammer, a Level 2, like this!?" Using his gigantic fist, he picked Touma up easily. "Um, t-this is an accident..." he glanced at Misaka. "A little help here...?" Misaki's glare was scarier than any gangster. Sparks flickered above her head. She took a step towards Steel Hammer, sending sparks flying everywhere and destroying two machines. "I'm in a bad mood right now, you Level 2 brat..." she raised her hand. "SCRAM!" she shot electricity towards the man, sending him flying to an unknown place, dropping Touma. "Ow ow ow ow ow... couldn't you have chosen a gentler method? You're a girl, for God's sake!" More sparks flickered as Misaka grabbed Touma's left wrist. "You're coming with me!"

~•~•~•~•~

"Oi oi oi, where are you pulling me? Misaka!" Aruptly, she let go. He looked around, but there was no one at all. Come to think of it, it WAS quite late. They were in a deserted hut, only that this hut was destroyed in the war. And the stuff he spilled earlier was starting to give off a really bad smell. Misaka turned to face Touma. He gulped. 'What is she trying to do? Don't tell me... she's gonna rape me!?' But the sound of Misaka's sparks was telling him otherwise. "How dare you!?" She flipped a coin, shooting a beam at Touma. "Woah!" Instinctively, he raised his right hand to deflect it. "That's dangerous!" As he put down his hand, Misaka charged towards him, not for a fight, but a hug!? "M-Misaka?" Touma blushed. 'What should I do?' Before he could come to a conclusion, Misaka let go and begun hitting him. "What the hell?" She sobbed. "You'll do that to her, yet you won't do anything to me... am I really THAT unattractive compared to that little girl!? Does being with me feel THAT horrible!? Am I not a girl to you...?" The confused boy could only think of one thing to do. "Misaka..." he grabbed her hands, pushed her to the wall, and slammed his lips onto hers.

"Mmphh!?" Misaka struggled to free herself. Electricity wasn't going to work since Touma's right hand was touching her. She did the one thing she could - kick his balls. "OUCH!" He stumbled back. "What was that for!?" Both of them shouted at the same time. The Misaka whom noticed what she said earlier and the Touma whom realized what he did earlier blushed and looked away, not meeting each other's eyes. "What I said... was my true feelings..." Misaka covered her embarrassed face with her right hand. "H-huh...? Really?" Touma (who somehow forgot the pain of getting his balls kicked) stood up and stepped towards Misaka. "... Misaka. Remove your hand," he lifted his right hand, just in case she zapped, and removed hers to find a complete red Misaka. It was getting uncomfortable between his pants and for some reason his heart was thumping really loudly. "Misaka..." his voice was filled with... lust? Longing? Love...? "I-idiot... you realized my feelings only now?" the only legit thing to do now? 'It'.

~•~•~•~•~

"Mm..." with mutual feelings this time, the kiss felt good. Touma's tongue flicked at the entrance to Misaka's mouth, which she obeyed obediently. His tongued entered, filling her mouth with his saliva. His hands were busy with Misaka's uniform. Tossing away her top, he begun unbuttoning the shirt she wore inside, revealing a singlet. Touma broke the kiss, leaving the two of them panting. "A singlet within a t-shirt? As unladylike as usual, aren't you? Why were you in uniform anyway?" He lifted it up, revealing cup sized breasts and pink erect nipples. "Extra classes... Ahh! Don't look!" Misaka punched his face. "Damn, that hurt..." Touma pinched his nose to prevent a nosebleed. "I-I know I'm not big..." she covered her chest as she looked at him shyly. 'What the hell... she can make such a cute expression?' He pulled her hands away, sucking on one nipple as he fondled with the other one, pinching it. His left hand travelled down her body to her skirt. Lifting it up, he found himself touching her usual shorts. 'Wearing shorts aren't really sexy either, Misaka...' he thought. 'Though I'm not gonna say that out loud.' He slipped his hands inside to feel her soaked panties, rubbing it.

"Ah... mm... not there...! Touma...!" Misaka gripped Touma's clothes tightly. 'What is this feeling...? Something... is...' she tightened her grip. Touma's fingers went faster and deeper. "No... not there... Ahh... AHHHHHHHHHH!" Misaki screamed as she felt herself cum for the first time. Her legs went weak as she dropped to the ground. "Touma... can't stand..." she panted. 'Woah... right now... Misaka is so sexy! Crap... I want her so badly...' Touma unzipped his pants. "Misaka... Misaka..." he pulled off her shorts, dumping it with her top. Pulling her soaked panties to the side, he positioned his hard member at her entrance. 'T-that's Touma's...' Misaka gulped. 'Its so big... will it really fit?' Touma leaned forward. "Misaka... I'm gonna enter you..." with a single thrust, he forced everything into her pussy. "HHNNNNNN...!" Misaka gritted her teeth as tears fell. "... You ok?" She wrapped her legs around his waist. "You can do as you like, Touma..." that was the fatal blow. Touma grabbed each of Misaka's legs using his hands and thrusted with all his might. "No... way... Ahhnnn! So... rough!" Her moans echoed in the hut, turning Touma on, encouraging him to be even rougher. 'I'm having sex with Touma...! My first time in a destroyed hut!'

He flipped her over, grabbed her wrists and fucked her doggy style. "Misaka... I can see everything..." he breathed into her ear. "Wh-!" She turned to face her. "Don't say embarrassing things like that, idiot!" Touma grinned and lifted Misaka's right leg. "Look at me, Misaka." She turned to face him. "Do you know how sexy of an expression do you have now?" He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth once more. 'No... this feels too good! He's kissing me while having sex...!' While kissing her, one hand massaged her breasts as the other made way to her cilt. Feeling the hard little bean, he pinched it. "Mmmpphhhh!" Sparks emerged above her head. Touma broke the kiss, sighing in a teasing manner. "What's this? You're a Level 5 yet you can't control your own electricity from flowing everywhere?" Misaka pulled Touma into a hug to cancel her power, with only her hands and legs wrapping around him to keep her from falling. "It's all your fault...! Unnn! Because you teased me there, you meanie...!" She tightened herself around his penis. "Crap..." muttered Touma as he moved his hips quicker. "Misaka... I'm going to cum. We need to change positions, or I'll end up cumming in you...!" Misaka didn't let go. "It's ok! Cum inside! I'm cumming... Ahn! ... too! Together!" She stopped hugging him and stared into his eyes.

Part 1: Touma x Mikoto  
~• Such Misfortune! •~

Tags: Vanilla, Schoolgirl, First Time, Oral, Childish Underwear...(!?)

"Summer homework... summer homework..." the boy flipped through everything in his room but he couldn't find his Maths reference book. "Touma~ I'm hungry!" A Sister complained from the top of Touma's bed. "Index! Didn't I just let you have pudding!?" He scolded. "You even had my share too," he muttered a bit more quietly. "I don't care! I'm hungry I'm hungry I'm hungry!" Index rolled on his just-made bed, messing it up. "O-oi! Stop giving me more trouble than I already have! I get it already! I'll go buy food, OK? Look after the house! Don't make a mess, understand?" Index nodded enthusiastically. Food was all she needed. Shortly after Touma left, she fell asleep immediately, not realizing someone was knocking on the door.

~•~•~•~•~

"I wonder if this is enough for her?" Touma exited the convenience store holding a plastic bag containing 3 pudding, 2 cartons of milk and hotdog buns, one for himself. "Aish..." he sighed. "This feels like deja-vu from a year ago... nothing will happen this year, will there?" Just as he finished the last word, he saw a familiar girl walking in his direction. At that moment, the wind blew, revealing... striped panties!? Blushing, he looked up to find Misaka... his heart skipped a beat. Noticing the size of the girl, Touma realize it was actually Misaka's sister, No. 20001. "Did you see that? Misaka asks as Misaka looks at you shyly." Touma gulped, stepping towards her. "Uh, no..." talk about misfortune. He tripped and fell onto... her chest!?  
Then, he heard sparks... "What do you think you're doing, huh...?" Her voice was backuped with a killing aura and sparks. "YOU... PERVERT!" she charged towards him, preparing to zap him to death. "W-wait! Hold on! Birib- no, Misaka-sa-" Touma raised his right hand, rendering Misaka's power useless, but at the same time...

SPLASH!

The stuff he bought spilled all over him... "Such misfortune!" He cried, stepping back. Apparently, his taboo phrase was working great today. "Huuuuh?" Touma flinched and turned to his back timidly. A scary looking face glared in response. "What do you think you're doing, you Level 0!? Bumping into me, Steel Hammer, a Level 2, like this!?" Using his gigantic fist, he picked Touma up easily. "Um, t-this is an accident..." he glanced at Misaka. "A little help here...?" Misaki's glare was scarier than any gangster. Sparks flickered above her head. She took a step towards Steel Hammer, sending sparks flying everywhere and destroying two machines. "I'm in a bad mood right now, you Level 2 brat..." she raised her hand. "SCRAM!" she shot electricity towards the man, sending him flying to an unknown place, dropping Touma. "Ow ow ow ow ow... couldn't you have chosen a gentler method? You're a girl, for God's sake!" More sparks flickered as Misaka grabbed Touma's left wrist. "You're coming with me!"

~•~•~•~•~

"Oi oi oi, where are you pulling me? Misaka!" Aruptly, she let go. He looked around, but there was no one at all. Come to think of it, it WAS quite late. They were in a deserted hut, only that this hut was destroyed in the war. And the stuff he spilled earlier was starting to give off a really bad smell. Misaka turned to face Touma. He gulped. 'What is she trying to do? Don't tell me... she's gonna rape me!?' But the sound of Misaka's sparks was telling him otherwise. "How dare you!?" She flipped a coin, shooting a beam at Touma. "Woah!" Instinctively, he raised his right hand to deflect it. "That's dangerous!" As he put down his hand, Misaka charged towards him, not for a fight, but a hug!? "M-Misaka?" Touma blushed. 'What should I do?' Before he could come to a conclusion, Misaka let go and begun hitting him. "What the hell?" She sobbed. "You'll do that to her, yet you won't do anything to me... am I really THAT unattractive compared to that little girl!? Does being with me feel THAT horrible!? Am I not a girl to you...?" The confused boy could only think of one thing to do. "Misaka..." he grabbed her hands, pushed her to the wall, and slammed his lips onto hers.

"Mmphh!?" Misaka struggled to free herself. Electricity wasn't going to work since Touma's right hand was touching her. She did the one thing she could - kick his balls. "OUCH!" He stumbled back. "What was that for!?" Both of them shouted at the same time. The Misaka whom noticed what she said earlier and the Touma whom realized what he did earlier blushed and looked away, not meeting each other's eyes. "What I said... was my true feelings..." Misaka covered her embarrassed face with her right hand. "H-huh...? Really?" Touma (who somehow forgot the pain of getting his balls kicked) stood up and stepped towards Misaka. "... Misaka. Remove your hand," he lifted his right hand, just in case she zapped, and removed hers to find a complete red Misaka. It was getting uncomfortable between his pants and for some reason his heart was thumping really loudly. "Misaka..." his voice was filled with... lust? Longing? Love...? "I-idiot... you realized my feelings only now?" the only legit thing to do now? 'It'.

~•~•~•~•~

"Mm..." with mutual feelings this time, the kiss felt good. Touma's tongue flicked at the entrance to Misaka's mouth, which she obeyed obediently. His tongued entered, filling her mouth with his saliva. His hands were busy with Misaka's uniform. Tossing away her top, he begun unbuttoning the shirt she wore inside, revealing a singlet. Touma broke the kiss, leaving the two of them panting. "A singlet within a t-shirt? As unladylike as usual, aren't you? Why were you in uniform anyway?" He lifted it up, revealing cup sized breasts and pink erect nipples. "Extra classes... Ahh! Don't look!" Misaka punched his face. "Damn, that hurt..." Touma pinched his nose to prevent a nosebleed. "I-I know I'm not big..." she covered her chest as she looked at him shyly. 'What the hell... she can make such a cute expression?' He pulled her hands away, sucking on one nipple as he fondled with the other one, pinching it. His left hand travelled down her body to her skirt. Lifting it up, he found himself touching her usual shorts. 'Wearing shorts aren't really sexy either, Misaka...' he thought. 'Though I'm not gonna say that out loud.' He slipped his hands inside to feel her soaked panties, rubbing it.

"Ah... mm... not there...! Touma...!" Misaka gripped Touma's clothes tightly. 'What is this feeling...? Something... is...' she tightened her grip. Touma's fingers went faster and deeper. "No... not there... Ahh... AHHHHHHHHHH!" Misaki screamed as she felt herself cum for the first time. Her legs went weak as she dropped to the ground. "Touma... can't stand..." she panted. 'Woah... right now... Misaka is so sexy! Crap... I want her so badly...' Touma unzipped his pants. "Misaka... Misaka..." he pulled off her shorts, dumping it with her top. Pulling her soaked panties to the side, he positioned his hard member at her entrance. 'T-that's Touma's...' Misaka gulped. 'Its so big... will it really fit?' Touma leaned forward. "Misaka... I'm gonna enter you..." with a single thrust, he forced everything into her pussy. "HHNNNNNN...!" Misaka gritted her teeth as tears fell. "... You ok?" She wrapped her legs around his waist. "You can do as you like, Touma..." that was the fatal blow. Touma grabbed each of Misaka's legs using his hands and thrusted with all his might. "No... way... Ahhnnn! So... rough!" Her moans echoed in the hut, turning Touma on, encouraging him to be even rougher. 'I'm having sex with Touma...! My first time in a destroyed hut!'

He flipped her over, grabbed her wrists and fucked her doggy style. "Misaka... I can see everything..." he breathed into her ear. "Wh-!" She turned to face her. "Don't say embarrassing things like that, idiot!" Touma grinned and lifted Misaka's right leg. "Look at me, Misaka." She turned to face him. "Do you know how sexy of an expression do you have now?" He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth once more. 'No... this feels too good! He's kissing me while having sex...!' While kissing her, one hand massaged her breasts as the other made way to her cilt. Feeling the hard little bean, he pinched it. "Mmmpphhhh!" Sparks emerged above her head. Touma broke the kiss, sighing in a teasing manner. "What's this? You're a Level 5 yet you can't control your own electricity from flowing everywhere?" Misaka pulled Touma into a hug to cancel her power, with only her hands and legs wrapping around him to keep her from falling. "It's all your fault...! Unnn! Because you teased me there, you meanie...!" She tightened herself around his penis. "Crap..." muttered Touma as he moved his hips quicker. "Misaka... I'm going to cum. We need to change positions, or I'll end up cumming in you...!" Misaka didn't let go. "It's ok! Cum inside! I'm cumming... Ahn! ... too! Together!" She stopped hugging him and stared into his eyes.

She was quite a sight. Her face was covered in sweat and it was flushed. Her eyes were teary but it told Touma that she was enjoying this as much as he did. Her eyes were filled with pleasure and drool mixed with their saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth. "Misaka...! Cumming...!" With a final deep thrust, Touma released his load while kissing her. "AWWWHHHHHH! Mweh tuooh. Cumming!" Misaka said at the same time, tightening up like crazy. They stayed in that position for a while, before Touma finally relaxed. He sat Misaka on the cold floor against the wall, not pulling out from her yet. "So... ummm... I guess I need to explain about earlier..." he scratched his nose uncertainly as he stared at that sexy expression.

"N-no way...! It was the Sister who made a move on you!? And for that reason we..." she covered her face in embarrassment as Touma chuckled. "Misaka, don't you have anything to say to me?" He questioned as he gazed at her with a gentle smile. "I... I... uhh... l-li... I LIKE YOU!" she shouted so loudly it echoed throughout the area. Touma smiled and leaned in to bite her ear. "Ahh!" She shivered. "Me too. Mikoto... I love you." The words caused her to tighten up again. She could feel him getting hard inside her. 'He called me by my name...!' Misaka could hardly believe it. "We... kinda got the order messed up, didn't we?" Touma gave her another kiss. "But... it seems I'm ready for a second round, so no worries!" He began pounding her again. Or at least, he almost did. "H-hey, your phone's ringing," Misaka pointed out. Touma threw her a 'is that all?' look and resumed his pounding. "Tonight, you're top priority."

~•~•~•~•~

When Touma woke up, it was already morning. Lying beside her was a naked middle school student whom was sleeping peacefully. He played back what happened the night before. 'How unbelievable... we had sex, biribiri confessed to me, and now we're together.' Suddenly, something hit him. "Crap...!" It's 1st September today, meaning... he took out his phone. "Oh shit! 0712... and Index! I left her alone for the whole night!" He hurriedly put on his pants. Then he turned to Misaka. "Misaka... sorry, but I have to go first!" He did his best to dress her back in her uniform(the urge to resist raping a sleeping girl!) and ran home.

~•~•~•~•~

"Eh? Whys the door open...?" He rushed in, worried of what might have happened to Index while he was out all night... well, making out, actually. "Index!" He shouted. What he saw utterly shocked him. "Toouummaaaa~" within a second, Touma felt that he'd be visiting the hospital soon. "SUCH MISFORTUNE~!"

~•~•~•~•~

Meanwhile, Misaka on rampage...

"Kamijou Touma... how dare you leave a girl in the middle of nowhere after having s... s... sex with her the night before!?" Sparks flew everywhere and everything it touched exploded. "Onee-" for a second she thought she heard Kuroko, but when she turned around, no one was around. "Either way... KAMIJOU TOUMA, YOU BETTER SAY YOUR LAST PRAYERS WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE..."

~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~

This marks the end of Toaru Majutsu no Index ~Side Story~ Part 1: Touma x Mikoto

Part 2 is Index x Stiyl. Please look forward to it!


	2. A disturbing AcceleOrder

Part 2: Index x Stiyl

|°|°|°| I know you! |°|°|°|

"Hello~? Anyone home...?" The door creaked open and a long, red haired man stepped in. "Kamijou Touma?" He stepped into his messy room to find a sleeping Index on his bed. "I-Index!?" He blushed at her sleeping sight. "What on earth is that man doing? I entrusted her to him, yet he leaves her all alone this time of the day(10pm)...!?" He sat down on the bed. "Meow?" A kitten's head popped out of the futon. "Sphynx... where are you going...?" Stiyl jumped as he heard the voice of the woman he loved. "Eh... Touma, are you back?" Index rubbed her eyes and realized who it was. "Stiyl...? Why are you...? Where's Touma?" He grunted. "That's what I'd like to know. How dare he leave a girl alone at home this late!?" He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up using magic.  
"He went out to buy food... I'll call him." Index picked up her phone and dialled Touma's number. No one picked up. "This is weird... he's not picking up. Is Touma in some kind of danger?" Stiyl considered the possibility. "I'll call Tsuchimikado to find him."

"... Right, thanks, Tsuchimikado." Stiyl hung up his phone. "He's working on it," he said, turning to Index. "Really?" She looked relieved. "Thank you, Stiyl!" She smiled, making Stiyl's heart thump. "Index... do you love Kamijou Touma?" He blurted out without another thought. "Huh?" Her face turned bright red. "M-me? Towards Touma? This... this kind of thing..." her gaze shifted. "Look at me and answer truthfully." He raised his hand to caress her cheek, then lifted her chin to face Stiyl. "I... I do..." his face dropped in disappointment. 'Well, I expected this.' But what Index said after caught him off guard. "Touma's similar... to someone. He's similar to someone I loved before. Maybe it's before I lost my memories 2 years ago? That's why I'm attracted to Touma that time. That's why it had to be him..." Stiyl's heart thumped. 'Is that person maybe...' He opened his mouth, wanting to confirm things with her, then... *ruummmmbbblleeeesss* Index blushed. "I'm hungry," she confessed. Stiyl sighed and stood up. "Alright, I'll cook something..." Index's eyes sparkled. "Really? You're such a nice person! You're the first guy I know other than Touma that can cook!" (Actually, he's the only other guy she knows)

~•~•~•~•~

"Itsh sho dilichious! Yohr cooking shills are sho ghood!" Index complimented with her mouth full of spaghetti. "Why, thank you," Stiyl forced a smile in reply. 'That character of hers never changes huh... food is spilling out from her mouth! Man, just what do I see in this Walking Church?' He sighed as he thought of old times. "Hmm? There's sauce on your cheek..." Stiyl reached out his hand to wipe it. "T-thank you..." Index's eyes followed the movement of his wide hand, leading her to his mouth. It was a gentle peck, but a kiss nonetheless. "Ehh!?" She jumped back. "Sorry! I, uh, that..." she felt her face getting redder by the second. It wasn't even close to the feeling she got when Touma (literally) stripped her! "Uh... no, that... I'm kind of happy, actually... that..." both sat in awkward silence. Suddenly, they heard the door burst open. "Ahhh! Misaka told you to knock, Misaka says madly!" It was a familiar young girl's voice. "Shaddap you brat! I'm here to look for that boy wit -" the gray haired teenager paused when he saw 2 tomato faces. "Guess he's not in. Let's move it." The two left, their arguing voices echoing along the corridors. Index and Stiyl blankly blinked, absorbing the situation. "Was that..." Stiyl broke the silence. "Accelerator and Last Order! They're looking for Touma! I need to chase them...!" Index got up and somehow managed to stumble out of the apartment. Stiyl was at last left alone. "Huh... ? What was that all about?"

-To be Continued... -


End file.
